Deidara
Deidara (Dei=Schlamm) kommt aus Iwagakure und ist dort Attentäter gewesen. Er kann aus Lehm Figuren anfertigen, die er explodieren lassen kann. In seinen Handflächen befinden sich Münder, mit denen er diese Bomben herstellt. Zwangsrekrutierung thumb|left|Deidara ist besiegt Akatsuki war an Deidaras besonderen Fähigkeiten interessiert, deshalb schickten sie Itachi, Kisame und Sasori (dessen Partner Deidara werden sollte), um Deidara für sich zu gewinnen. Sie gaben ihm eine Chance: Wenn er einen Kampf gegen Itachi verlieren würde, müsse er sich Akatsuki anschließen; wenn er gewinnen würde, könne er gehen. Aber Deidara verlor den Kampf gegen Itachi haushoch, seit diesem Zeitpunkt ist er ein Mitglied von der Akatsuki Angriff auf Sunagakure thumb|left|Deidara hat den Kampf gegen Gaara gewonnen Deidara bekam den Auftrag, Gaara, den Jinchuuriki des Ichibi, zu fangen. Zusammen mit seinen Partner machte er sich auf den Weg nach Sunagakure, die alte Heimat seines Partners Sasori. Sie kamen mit Leichtigkeit in das Dorf hinein, weil einer von Sasoris Spionen die äußere Verteidigung ausschaltete. Danach machte er sich alleine auf den Weg, um Gaara, der mittlerweile Kazekage geworden war, zu finden. Als sie aufeinandertrafen, kam es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden, in dessen Verlauf Gaara Deidaras linken Arm zerquetschte. Letzten Endes schaffte es Deidara aber, Gaara zu besiegen. Zusammen mit seinem Partner brachte er ihn zu einem der vielen Verstecke von Akatsuki. Dort begannen sie gleich mit der Extrahierung des Bijuu. Nachdem sie den Bijuu entfernt hatten, tauchte Team Kakashi auf, um Gaara zu retten. Es gelang Deidara, Naruto und Kakashi vom Rest der Gruppe zu trennen, indem er Gaaras Leiche mit einem seiner Lehmvögel fortbringt. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen den Dreien, in dessen Verlauf Deidara auch seinen zweiten Arm verlor. Er wurde fast besiegt, es gelang ihm aber, durch eine Explosion zu entkommen. Später erfuhr er, dass Sasori getötet wurde. Sein neuer Partner wird darauf Tobi, ein früherer Untergebener von Zetsu. Seine Arme wurden ihm später von Kakuzu wieder angenäht. Sanbi left|thumb|Ihr Ziel Deidara bekam als nächsten Auftrag, den Sanbi zu fangen. Dieses Bijuu war in keinen Jinchuuriki versiegelt. Es gelingt ihm relativ schnell, den Sanbi außer Gefecht zu setzen. Sie bringen ihn zu einem Versteck, wo er dann gleichzeitig mit dem Yonbi versiegelt wird. Ein Künstler wird zur Kunst thumb|left|Deidaras kurz bevor er explodiert Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Orochimaru von Sasuke Uchiha getötet worden war, will er sich diesen vorknöpfen, weil er Orochimaru schon seit langem töten wollte. Kurz darauf kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen Sasuke und ihm. Als er bemerkte, dass er den Kampf nicht gewinnen kann, offenbarte er, dass sich auf seiner Brust ebenfalls ein Mund befindet, und mit Hilfe dessen sprengte er sich selber in die Luft, um so auch Sasuke zu töten. Dies gelang ihm aber leider nicht, da Sasuke sein Jutsu des vertrauten Geistes einsetzte, um durch Mandas Schutz den Auswirkungen der Explosion zu entgehen. Manda verlor dabei sein Leben. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Deidaras großer Mund thumb|150px|left|Eine von Deidaras Händen Mit den in seinen Handflächen befindenden Mündern formt er seinen Speziallehm in verschiedene Tiere und Formen, die er ansteuert und zur Explosion bringt. Das Formen des Lehms kann er auch mit seinen eigenen Mund machen. Zum Formen seiner Gestalten nimmt er etwas Lehm, je nach Größe des gewünschten Tieres mal mehr und mal weniger, in den Mund und kaut darauf herum. Wenn er den Lehm wieder ausspuckt, hat er die gewünschte Form angenommen. Sein großer Mund auf seiner linken Brusthälfte ist mit Fäden verschlossen. Wenn er diesen öffnet und damit Lehm aufnimmt, verwandelt er sich selber in eine Bombe, dessen Explosionsradius 10 Kilometer groß ist. Deidaras Jutsus Verschiedenes * Deidara ist jemand, der fast nie schlechte Laune hat. * Am Ende jedes Satzes hat er sich angewöhnt, "un" zu sagen (durch die japanische Aussprache nur "n", klingt es wie "hm"). *Immer, wenn er etwas in die Luft gejagt hat, ruft er "Art is a Bang!" (="Kunst ist ein Knall!" oder genauer aus dem Japanischen übersetzt "Kunst ist eine Explosion!") * Vorlage für Deidaras Charakter, Philosophie und Aussehen seiner Kunst ist/war der japanische Künstler Okamoto Tarou. Von diesem wurde der Spruch "Art is a Bang" übernommen. Außerdem haben die Lehm-Vögel, die Deidara als fliegende Bomben benutzt, eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit den Lehm-Figuren von Okamoto Tarou. Sogar der Explosionskegel von Deidaras Selbstzerstörung hat die Form eines Kunstwerkes von Tarou, dem "Turm der Sonne". *Deidara und Sasori respektieren sich gegenseitig als Künstler, haben aber völlig unterschiedliche Ansichten über wahre Kunst. Während Sasori daran glaubt, dass wahre Kunst etwas sein muss, dass für ewig existiert glaubt Deidara fest daran, dass Kunst etwas Vergängliches ist, das nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine volle Schönheit entfaltet (für Deidara der Moment, in dem seine Kreationen explodieren). *Indem er sich zu einer Bombe machte, wurde Deidara selbst zu einem großen Kunstwerk, seinem Meisterwerk. *Ein Teil von Deidaras rechtem Arm, der Ellenbogen, wurde durch Kakashis Mangekyou Sharingan in eine andere Dimension geschickt (dadurch wurde sein rechter Arm abgetrennt). Da der Ellenbogen nicht mehr zurückgeholt werden konnte und ein Ellenbogen notwendig für die volle Funktionsfähigkeit eines Armes ist, wurde dieser Teil durch einen künstlichen Ellenbogen ersetzt, der aus Holz zu sein scheint. *Er kann den Uchiha-Clan und somit Sasuke und Itachi keinefalls ausstehen. Er sagt, dass sie und ihr Sharingan ihn nicht würdigen würden. Diese Augen würden so tun, als wäre er bloß Dreck. So denkt er über den Clan und besonders über Itachi. *Deidara will wissen, was sich unter Tobis Maske verbirgt: Als sie einmal zusammen Dangos aßen, nahm er die Maske ab, aber drehte sich gleich in die andere Richtung, worauf Deidara erstaunt reagierte. *Trotz all der Probleme und dem Ärger, den Deidara mit Tobi hatte, sieht er ihn offenbar doch als Freund an, da er sich, kurz bevor er sich selbst in die Luft sprengt, gedanklich dafür bei Tobi entschuldigt. Er dachte, Tobi würde diese Selbstzerstörung nicht überleben. *Deidara hat nach eigener Aussage schon mehrere Jinchuurikis besiegt. Quellen *Naruto Shippuuden (Manga) *Naruto Shippuuden (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Deidaras Kämpfe Kategorie:Einwohner von Iwa Kategorie:Akatsuki